Photoconductive (PC) drums have long been used in electrophotographic (EP) processes for transferring imaging data to media. They are installed as replaceable components of imaging devices, e.g., laser printers, copiers, fax machines, multifunction devices, etc. They come packaged as stand-alone units or as part of toner cartridges. Manufacturers continually seek to decrease their wear rates and improve longevity. Certain designs facilitate the addition of lubricants, such as zinc stearate. An applicator brush scrapes the lubricant and applies it to a drum surface at a transfer nip during rotation of both the brush and the drum. As the drum is electrically charged as part of the EP process, the brush is typically connected to electrical ground to prevent applying any undesirable charges. An elongate rod contacts the brush to flicker away any residual toner stuck to the brush after the transfer nip. A cleaning blade also scrapes clean the surface of the drum either downstream or upstream of the transfer nip. Improvements are continually sought.